


Switch

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Community: lands_of_magic, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Emma finds herself transported to another place and quickly find she is in another body...





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicsophicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/gifts).



> This was written for a challenge at [Lands of Magic](http://lands-of-magic.livejournal.com)

In the blink of an eye, an actual blink, Emma Swan found herself somewhere else.

It was so abrupt that she was sure it had to be a trick of the light or her brain. She blinked again. Nope. Still here. She was still on a bed but it wasn't the bed she'd been on a moment ago. The mattress was softer and the sheets were totally different. She looked up at an unfamiliar ceiling.

There had been no flashes or sparks or poofs of smoke that night have explained her sudden teleportation. Whatever the cause was it had been an instantaneous event.

Emma sat up slowly, keeping herself alert for potential dangers. “Regina?”

Silence.

Regina hadn't come with her, though Regina hadn't actually been in the room when she'd been whisked away. She had the feeling she was alone,.

She could tell by the lack of light behind the closed curtains it was still night. Emma's brain finally kicked in properly. She started to think. She needed to find out where she was, how she got here and how she could get back. That all sounded simple enough.

Step one was to figure out where she'd been transported to. It was obviously someone's bedroom. She sat up and turned on a light. A strand of dark hair fell in front of her face. Emma froze. Her thoughts seized up for a second. It wasn't her hair. She pulled more of it forward. Dark hair. There was a streak of red in it too.

That was weird. Who or what would teleport her and dye her hair? She threw off the bedsheets.

“What the fuck?” she said aloud. The legs, the body, the pyjamas she was wearing, and, now she'd spoken, her voice, were not her own.

She scrambled off the bed and looked around. She rushed over to a full length mirror in the corner and immediately recognised the figure in the reflection.

Ruby.

“How?” Emma reached out and touched the mirror. She waved her hands and leaned in close, looking for the trick. The reflection followed her motions exactly. There was only one explanation, as crazy as it was: She was in Ruby's body. She ran her fingers over her face, studying herself in the mirror. Different eyes, different lips, different skin, different nose. It was all familiar as being Ruby’s face but it so alien seeing it reflected back at her like this.

She stopped touching herself before it got creepy. Or creepier.

Okay. So that probably answered the question of where she was, this had to be Ruby's bedroom. How did she get to be in Ruby's body? How could she get back to herself?

A thought, vivid and terrible, occurred to her. If she was in Ruby's body was Ruby in hers?

Oh hell.

She had to get there as quickly as she could.

 

***

Ruby had just been on the edge of sleep when suddenly the light brightened and the ceiling changed. She blinked. Details came fast. Details that were surprising to say the least.

Ruby found herself in an unfamiliar room. There was a low buzzing sound. She was naked. Her wrists were handcuffed together, secured to the headboard of the bed. But it wasn't her bed. She looked down. It wasn't her own naked form she was looking at. The buzzing wasn't just a sound, there was a vibration on the mattress. Ruby could see it was coming from a large bright pink rabbit-style vibrator that was sitting down by her right leg.

She took a few breaths and tested the cuffs. They held. She seemed to be alone, but that seemed strange given her situation. Ruby looked around the room, searching for clues. She was in someone else's body, that much was apparent. Someone who was distractingly aroused. As much as this was a bizarre occurrence she couldn't deny that the body she was in was very much responding to being like this and to the buzzing sex toy.

Ruby shook her head. Where was she? Whose body was this? How the heck did this happen? She was thinking of calling out for help, but the thought of trying to explain her compromising position gave her pause. Unless she suddenly jumped back to herself this was going to get awkward any moment now.

Had she fallen asleep? Was this actually a dream? She was a red blooded woman who had sexy dreams now and then. Some of them got a bit kinky. But this all seemed too vivid and detailed to not be real. It was clear there was some magic at work here but she couldn't do anything about it.

She heard footsteps outside of the room approaching. Ruby braced herself. She'd just explain herself to whoever it was and like any number of magical oddities in Storybrooke it would get solved somehow.

Regina entered the bedroom and Ruby was rendered speechless. She'd had no idea Regina was seeing anyone, and no idea that she liked women this way. Regina looked incredible. She was all luscious skin and sensual curves and wearing dark purple lace lingerie that she made look utterly wonderful.

“That's the kind of reaction I was hoping for,” Regina grinned. “I bought it just for tonight.” She gave a twirl and she looked just as good from behind.

This was too much. The predicament was bad enough and now she was looking at Regina, who was apparently gay, and into handcuffing her girlfriend. She'd learned more about Regina in the last few seconds than she had in years of living in Storybrooke.

Regina prowled to the bed, her intent sparkling in her eyes. Ruby felt a giddy flutter in her chest. It was surprisingly nice having Regina look at her like that. Ruby had to remind herself Regina wasn't looking at her but at the woman whose body she was in.

Ruby felt a flash of guilt. This was an intrusion into a private time she had no business knowing anything about.

“Regina, wait,” Ruby finally said. She recognised her voice, but couldn't quite place it.

“What's wrong?” Regina frowned, her hand hovering over the vibrator.

How could she explain this? How could she admit, even thought she was sure it wasn't her fault, that she was here?

Regina’s hand settled on Ruby's knee. “Emma what is it?”

Emma?!?

Emma was sleeping (and a whole lot more besides) with Regina?! Didn't they kinda hate each other?

“I'm not Emma,” Ruby blurted.

“What?” Regina snatched her hand away and her eyes narrowed

“I'm not Emma,” she said again, clearer, more sure of herself. She had to get Regina to understand. Regina was one of the few people in town that might be helpful.

Regina looked like she was trying to decide if she was being messed with or not. “If you're not Emma who are you?”

Ruby swallowed and shifted uncomfortably. “Uh. Ruby. I'm Ruby.”

“Ruby?” Regina was disbelieving. “Is this a game? Some kind of roleplay?”

“No, no, it's me, Ruby, I'm really Ruby. Definitely Ruby. One second I was at home the next...here.”

Regina moved back and off the bed, like she was afraid Ruby might be contagious or something. “You're serious.”

“Yes.”

“If you're bullshitting me Emma I swear...”

“Not Emma. Ruby.”

Then it was like Regina suddenly realised the situation they were in. Her expression was of the particular kind of horror when your private life is abruptly exposed. “How? Where's Emma?” The concern in her voice told Ruby that Regina wasn't just sleeping with Emma, there was real feeling there.

“I've got no idea. Would you mind, uh, undoing these?” She jerked her restrained wrists.

Color rose in Regina's cheeks. Another first. Ruby had never seen Regina blush before. “Of course.”

 

 

***

 

Emma was breathless. She had pulled on sneakers and a jacket over the pyjamas and then ran for Regina's as fast as she could.

Her mind was racing almost as fast as her heart.

She used the spare key, hidden in a magically protected rock, to open the door, trying not to think about what she was walking into.

Emma found them in the living room. Regina and herself. They were avoiding looking at each other. It was as awkward as she'd feared.

“Emma?” Regina raised her eyebrows.

“It's me,” Emma nodded.

Regina had on a big fluffy white robe. Ruby was fully dressed in the clothes Emma had last seen on the bedroom floor. It was beyond weird to be looking at herself. Emma and Ruby stood, studying each other for a few seconds.

“We tried calling you on Ruby's cell,” Regina said.

“When you didn't pick up we figured you'd be coming here,” Ruby said, except it was Emma's voice and Emma's mouth that the words came from. Boy that was going to take a lot of getting used to.

“Any ideas what's happening?” Emma asked.

Ruby shook her head and shrugged.

Regina put her hands on her hips, she was clearly not amused. “Obviously magic of some kind. The specifics might be tricky.”

“You can't just abracadabra us back?” Emma waved her hands in an elaborate flourish.

“Not without knowing what spell this is. I can think of maybe a dozen ways to do a body swap off the top of my head.” Regina gave an exasperated sigh.

“Sorry,” Ruby said quietly.

“For what?” Emma was getting over the initial unsettling reaction to looking at someone else in her body.

“Ruining your night. I feel like I violated your privacy. Obviously I'm not gonna tell anyone about, you know, you two.”

“I’d appreciate that. But unless you did this you've nothing to be sorry for,” Regina started pacing. “Did either of you eat or drink anything unusual in the last twenty-four hours?

“Don't think so,” Ruby shook her head.

“Same here,” Emma was trying not to think about the fact the Ruby had arrived in her body while she was naked and handcuffed. She decided if Ruby and Regina didn't mention it she certainly wasn't going to raise the subject. She avoid it for the reat of her life if she could.

“Try touching,” Regina suggested. “Perhaps it's just simple contact transference we need.”

Emma and Ruby moved closer, Emma reached out and touched Ruby's arm. Her own arm really.

Nothing happened.

“Try skin.”

They both put their hands together. Nothing. They moved apart again.

“Both of you, think, did anything strange happen recently. Have you touched any artefacts or talked to a stranger?” Regina was pacing faster, back and forth, back and forth.

Neither Ruby or Emma could come up with anything along those lines either. It was becoming clear this was not a mystery they were going to solve quickly.

“We'll need to go to the vault then. This is going to be a long night.”

The three of them were just heading out when Emma's cell phone started ringing. Ruby pulled it out of the jeans she was wearing. The lit up screen read ‘Mary-Margaret'. Ruby handed over the phone and Emma answered and prepared herself. If Mary-Margaret was calling at this time of night it wouldn't be for anything good, and she'd have to explain the whole body switch thing.

“Hey.”

“Ruby?” Mary-Margaret hadn't been expecting Ruby's voice.

“No, it's Emma, I just sound like Ruby.”

“Oh no not you too.”

Cold dread grew heavy in the pit of Emma's stomach. “What to you mean me too?”

“It's why I was calling. Charming had been body swapped with Belle,” worry was sharp in her tone.

“With Belle?” Emma could see Regina and Ruby were practically bursting to know what was going on.

“He woke up and thought he was snuggling up with me and realised he was snuggling with Gold.”

Emma tried and, much to her dismay, failed to suppress that mental image. She didn't need to hear any more details. Ever. “Ruby and me have switched too. We'll come right over, all meet there.”

“Yes, we'll figure this out together,” Mary-Margaret agreed.

Emma realised that there were no reasons her parents knew about for her being with Regina at this time. “Oh and I'll get Regina too. This must be magic.”

“Okay see you soon.”

“We'll be right there.”

Emma ended the call.

“What's happening?” Ruby demanded.

“We're not the only ones,” Emma said. “This is worse than we thought.”


End file.
